Ein geschmackloser Trank
by Coralyn
Summary: Severus Snape und Hermine Granger, beide single, versuchen dem Paar-Wahnsinn auf der Weihnachtsfeier zu entgehen. Allerdings haben zwei rothaarige Teufel etwas anderes mit ihnen vor und so kommt es, dass die beiden sich nicht mehr wieder erkennen.


„Fred! Fred wach endlich auf, bei Merlins unrasierten Eiern!" Unsanft schüttelte ein Bruder den anderen aus dem tiefen Schlaf. Fred fuhr sich schläfrig durchs Gesicht und sah seinen Zwilling dann fragend an. „Was ist los?" Doch Georg hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Fred seufzte, sicherlich hatte er es wieder geschafft das Labor in die Luft zu jagen oder er war bei der Entwicklung irgendeines Scherzartikels übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Doch seine Neugier trieb den jungen Ladenteilhaber von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen nun doch aus dem Bett hinüber ins Labor. In diesem saß sein Ebenbild stolz vor einem Gebilde, das stark an den Inhalt des Muggel-Chemiebaukastens ihres Vaters erinnerte. „Du hast doch gesagt, man müsste Bonbons erfinden, mit denen man ganz leicht in die Rolle eines anderen schlüpfen könnte um dem Unterricht zu entegehen!" Fred kratzte sich zu dieser Bemerkung nur sehr unproduktiv den Kopf. „Tadaa!" Sein Bruder hielt ihm ein Becherglas mit durchsichtigem, farblosen und geruchslosen Inhalt hin.

„Wasser?" Fred rümpfte die Nase. „Nein, du Drachendung! Das ist Vielsafttrank!" Georg zeigte auf die Zutaten neben den Reagenzgläsern und Kesseln. „Das sieht nicht wirklich danach aus!" „Ich weiß, aber als ich normalen Vielsafttrank in die Bonbons gefüllt habe, hat das widerlich geschmeckt und zu dem wären sie durch den Geruch niemals durch Filchs Kontrolle am Schlosstor gelangt! Er hätte sie sofort bemerkt und konfisziert. So aber können die Schüler sie als ganz normale Bonbons ausgeben!" Fred griff nach dem kleinen Behältnis und schwenkte es etwas hin und her. „Wenn das tatsächlich Vielsafttrank ist...dann bist du ein Genie, Georg! Wie hast du das hin bekommen?" Sein Bruder grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Geheimnis!" „Red keinen Unsinn!" „Na gut. Durch Destillation. Also manchmal haben diese Muggel echt gute Ideen! Ich habe hier Dads alten Baukasten, den er immer Weihnachten raus geholt hat, bevor er sich ja nun mit Rennautos beschäftigt hat. Darin standen ein paar sehr interessante Dinge, die habe ich angewandt und voilà, einmal perfekt unauffälliger Vielsafttrank!"

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich lächelnd an. „Wir sind reich!", flüsterte Georg. „Das sind wir eh!", entgegnete Fred.

Dann kratzte sich Georg am Kinn. „Wir müssen es testen. Also das Prinzip ist, dass man das Bonbon mit einem Haar der Person einnimmt, in die man sich verwandeln möchte. Das ist zwar sehr unhygienisch, aber besser als ein Fußnagel. Nur wen bringen wir dazu es zu testen!" „Niemand wird das machen, du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist!" Ein Grinsen durchzuckte kurz Georgs Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. „Die arme Angelica, sie hat Wochen im St. Mungos verbracht, weil ihr dritter Arm es einfach nicht lassen wollte sie zu betatschen!" „Genau, wer also sollte das freiwillig testen?" Georg richtete seinen Blick verschwörerisch auf das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Wer hat denn...etwas von freiwillig gesagt?"

~*~*~*~drei Wochen später, Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz 12~*~*~*~

„Molly, bist du sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmacht, wenn dir niemand bei den Vorbereitungen hilft?" Hermine stand nervös in der Küchentür und sah der älteren Hexe beim Kochen zu. „Aber nein, Liebling. Geh ruhig zu den anderen und unterhalte dich. Ihr habt euch monatelang nicht gesehen, ich mache das hier gerne, das Weihnachtsmahl wird richtig köstlich!" Und mit diesen Worten schob Molly Hermine endgültig vor die Tür und schloss diese von innen. Die junge Frau seufzte und wandte sich dann um, doch so wirklich hatte sie keine Lust auf das dichte Gedränge der Weihnachtsparty, die im Salon im Gange war. Unterhalten konnte sie sich ja schließlich noch die ganze Woche lang, die sie hier verbrachte!

Ihre Schritte führten sie hinauf in die alte Bibliothek des Hauses, die Bücher hier waren über hundert Jahre alt und von unschätzbarem Wert. Genau das richtige für den Weihnachtsabend! Hermine machte es sich mit einem besonders dicken Schmöker auf dem zerlumpten roten Sessel, den sie noch aus ihrer Jugendzeit kannte, bequem und vertiefte sich völlig in das Buch. So bemerkte sie eine ganze Weile nicht, dass neben ihr eine Schale mit Keksen erschienen war, die herrlich duftete. Erst als der Geruch durch ihre Konzentrationsbarriere gedrungen war, hob sie den Kopf und ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Anscheinend hatte Molly sie gesehen und ihr eine kleine Knabberei geschickt. Wie lieb von ihr, dachte Hermine und griff einen Keks. Dann schob sie sich, genüsslich schmatzend das Buch wieder vor die Nase.

Zur selben Zeit saß in einem anderen Sessel ein ziemlich grimmig dreinblickender Tränkemeister. Kaum ein Gast der Weihnachtsparty hatte ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, was aber an Severus Snape und nicht an den Gästen lag. Er schnaubte, wieso musste man ihn immer zu solchen Partys mitzerren? Er sah seinen ältesten und besten Freund, der in einem Portrait neben ihm hing gelangweilt an. „Aber, aber lieber Severus. Warum siehst du denn so griesgrämig aus, mein Junge?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich und wiegte sein Glas Rotwein in der rechten Hand. „Ich bin fast 46 und du nennst mich immer noch 'mein Junge', findest du das nicht etwas albern?" „Nicht im geringsten!", schmunzelte Dumbledore und entrollte knisternd ein Zitronendrop in seinem Ölgemälde. „Warum amüsierst du dich nicht ein bisschen, schau, diese liebe nette Aurorin dort drüben, die blonde...!" „NEIN!", entgegnete Severus vehement und sehr entsetzt. „Warum denn nicht?" Albus Stimme hörte sich an wie das Quängeln eines kleinen Kindes. „Weil das Potters neue Eroberung ist!" „Und die Brünette?" „Weasleys!" „Und die junge Dame in dem lila Umhang?" „Albus, das ist Tonks!" „Oh."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Severus lehnte sich zurück, doch dann setzte sein ehemaliger Mentor erneut zu sprechen an: „Sind denn hier keine Singles?" „Nein. Ich hoffe, ich bin der einzige, nachher muss ich noch mit jemandem sprechen, nur weil der auch zufällig single ist!" Albus verzog nachdenklich den Mund. „Das ist doch nun wirklich sehr unpassend. An Weihnachten sollte niemand allein sein!" Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wie gerne wäre er jetzt allein.

Wenig später hatte er sein Glas ausgetrunken und erhob sich um es im Flur an der provisorischen Bar auf zu füllen. Doch als er dort ankam, waren sämtliche Flaschen völlig leer. Grummelnd stieg er die Treppen hinauf, er wusste, Black versteckte immer eine Flasche Wein unter seinem Bett. Er hatte ihn letztes Jahr damit erwischt, kurz nachdem Tonks Kollegin Susan mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Nun betrat er das dunkle, verlassene Zimmer des Mannes, den er jahrelang gehasst hatte und nun nur noch bemitleidete. Er kniete sich auf den Boden, wobei ihm der Gedanke kam, dass hier dringend wieder Staub gewischt werden könnte und hob die schwere Bettdecke, die bis zum Boden reichte an. Seine Hand fuhr in das ungewisse Schwarze unter dem Bett und ertastete bald einen Karton. Schnell zog Severus ihn mit einem rauschenden Geräusch hervor. Im Innern prallte etwas gegen die Kartonwand. Seine Finger zwängten sich zwischen Deckel und Schachtel und hob es auseinander, eine Flasche sah ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Als er sie heraus hob und begutachtete,

fiel ihm ein kleines Paket ins Auge, dass auf Sirius Bett lag. Er stutze, was stand dort geschrieben? 'Eigentum von Sirius Black! Pfoten weg!' Er schüttelte über diesen schlechten Wortwitz nur den Kopf und ergriff das Paket, nachdem er den Karton wieder zurück geschoben hatte.

Dann ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und entrollte neugierig das Paket. Was hatte der Hund für dreckige kleine Geheimnisse, die niemand...oh! Er hatte etwas mehr erwartet als nur eine einfache Tafel Schokolade? War Sirius nun zum Schulmädchen mutiert und bunkerte die braune Süßigkeiten für den Fall von Frustanfällen? Ein kleines gemeines Grinsen stahl sich in Severus Gesicht. Wenn er schon den Wein hatte, konnte er ja auch Sirius Schokolade essen. Genüsslich brach er einen Riegel ab und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Die braune Masse schmolz auf seiner Zunge und er leckte sich über die Lippen, eine ausgezeichnete Schokolade!

Als er sich wieder erhob hatte er die Weinflasche fest in der rechten Hand und zerknüllte das silberne Schokoladenpapier in der linken. Er hatte sie sehr schnell verschwinden lassen, Sirius würde sich ärgern. Und obwohl Severus sich über dieses kindische Verhalten bewusst war, machte es ihm eine teuflische Freude den Hund jeden Tag, den er hier verbrachte zu ärgern. Er trat nun aus dem fremden Zimmer heraus und sah sich plötzlich Molly gegenüber, die ihn überrascht musterte. „Was machst du denn hier?" Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um zu antworten, da erblickte die Frau die Weinflasche in seiner Hand. „Ach so, bist du auf dem Weg damit in die Bibliothek zurück?" Er runzelte die Stirn, er war doch gar nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen. „Aber versprich mir, dass du heute Abend noch einmal runter kommst und mit uns feierst, noch vor dem Essen, Liebes!" Die Frau drehte sich um und ließ ihn sprachlos stehen. Liebes? Seit wann nannte Molly ihn so? Und seit wann fuhr sie ihm so über den Mund? Wenigstens hatte sie eine gute Idee gehabt, die Bibliothek!

Hermine saß in ihrem Sessel, sie war eingenickt und nun lag ihr Buch auf ihrem Buch, plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch und schreckte auf, so dass das Buch zu Boden fiel. Doch sie schenkte diesem Umstand keine Beachtung, etwas viel schlimmeres hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt! Sie sah sich selbst gegenüber!

Zwei braune Augen musterten sie erschrocken, dann sah sie, das hieß, die andere Hermine an sich hinab und stieß einen tiefen Schrei auf. „Merlin!" Nun stand Hermine auf und strich sich das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. Moment...schwarzes Haar? Sie packte ein Büschel und besah es panisch, dann sah auch sie an sich hinab und entdeckte, dass sie zum einen viel weiter vom Boden entfernt war als normal und zum andern in schwarze Roben gekleidet war. Was ging hier vor? Sie stürmte aus dem Raum, an sich selbst vorbei und in das nächstbeste Schlafzimmer. Ein Spiegel hing an der einen Wand und sie ging ängstlich darauf zu, erst als sie direkt davor stand traute sie sich ihre Augen zu öffnen und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie etwas sehr sehr schlimmes!

Sie sah Professor Snape, der sie geschockt aus dem Spiegel heraus musterte. Dann hob sie einen Arm und Professor Snape tat das selbe. Hinter sich hörte sie die Tür gehen und sie selbst erschien neben sich im Spiegel, allerdings mit einem so mörderischen Ausdruck, dass sie ihn selbst nicht hinbekommen hätte. Plötzlich sprach Professor Snapes Stimme aus dem Körper, der aus sah wie sie es eigentlich sollte. „Was geht hier vor? Sind Sie es Miss Granger?" Sie nickte und spürte wie Snapes Haar ihre, also eigentlich seine Wangen, die aber jetzt ihre waren streichelten. Verwirrt über ihren Gedankengang schüttelte sie sich, dann wandte sie sich Professor Snape, der aussah wie sie, zu. „Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist!" Er runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich würde sagen, dies ist das Ergebnis eines Vielsafttranks, allerdings habe ich in der letzten Zeit keinen zu mir genommen. Das hätte ich bemerkt!" „Ich auch nicht, Sir! Ganz sicher nicht!" Er schnaubte und drehte sich dann kurz im Spiegel, so dass der Rock an seine, oder ihrem, aber jetzt ja seinem Körper etwas hoch rutschte. „Sir!", quiekte Hermine aufgebracht. „So ein unbequemes Ding!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, so dass die Locken wippten.

Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie nun die Chance hatte, sich selbst einmal wirklich zu betrachten. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und besah sich ihren Körper nun kurz von hinten, ihr Exfreund hatte immer ihren Hintern bemängelt, aber sie befand, dass es dort nichts zu bemängeln gab. „Starren Sie sich gerade selbst auf den Hintern, Miss Granger?", zischte Snape aufgebracht und Hermine wandte, wie von der Spinne gebissen den Blick ab. „Hören Sie Miss Granger, ich hoffe diese Begutachtung lassen sie nicht auch noch meinen Körper zu teil werden! Das." Er kam einen Schritt näher. „Würde." Noch einen. „Ich." Noch näher! „Ihnen." Nun stand er sehr dicht vor ihr. „Nicht." Noch dichter. „Raten!" Viel zu dicht! Seine Nasenspitze, oder viel mehr ihre eigene berührte nun ihre, also seine Brust. Sie rümpfte kurz die Nase, er war er und sie war sie. Ende! Sie sah zu ihm hinab. „Das hatte ich nicht vor, Sir!" „Wir sollten herausfinden, wie wir das wieder rückgängig machen und daher sollten wir raus bekommen, wem wir diese Misere zu verdanken haben!"

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Tonks und Remus stand mit offenem Mund vor den beiden. „Oh, wir ähm...wollten nicht stören!" Sofort entfernte sich Snape von Hermine. „Wir wussten ja nicht, dass ihr beide...also...dass ihr, hier...nun!", stotterte Remus weiter, während Tonks grinste. „Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gasse, Werwolf!" Spie ihm Snape entgegen, als er an diesem vorbei lief, so dass der Rock verwegen wehte. Lupin sah diesem hinterher, da es augenscheinlich Hermine war, die mit Severus Stimme zu ihm gesprochen hatte. „Ähm?" „Erklär ich später!", meinte Hermine und folgte ihrem Körper. Nun sahen sich die beiden Lupins sprachlos gegenüber. „Hatte Severus gerade Hermines Stimme?" „Und Hermine Severus?" Beide nickten und stürmten ebenfalls dem Professor und der Studentin hinterher.

Severus stürmte aufgebracht in den Salon und baute sich gefährlich in der Mitte auf, jedenfalls hatte es mit seinem normalen Aussehen immer gefährlich gewirkt, aber mit Miss Grangers Körper wirkte es auf die anderen so seltsam, dass sämtliche Gespräche verstummten. „Hermine, was ist passiert?", meinte Arthur erschrocken. „Ich bin nicht Miss Granger!", schnaubte Severus und er erntete ein paar überrascht, entsetzte, verblüffte und ungläubige Blicke. „Mine, wieso hast du Snapes Stimme?", zeterte Mr. Weasley sofort los und Severus verdrehte sie Augen. „Ich bin nicht Miss Granger, ich bin nur irgendwie im Besitz von Miss Grangers Körper!" Nun ging ein schockiertes Keuchen durch die Menge. Plötzlich öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Miss Granger, die immer noch aussah wie er, kam herein. Sie fuhr sich in einer weiblichen Geste durchs Haar und schlug sich dann die Hand vor den Mund. Was in seinem Körper mehr als albern aussah. „Moment, wenn du nicht Hermine bist, sondern Severus, bist du...Hermine?", fragte Molly vorsichtig Miss Granger mit seinem Aussehen. Diese nickte nur. „Oh Merlin. Wie konnte das passieren?" Ein Kichern erfüllte Raum, das bald zu einem lauten Lachen anschwoll und die beiden Weasley Zwiliinge schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter. „SIE!"

Severus kam aufgebracht auf die beiden Scherzbolde zu. „Was haben Sie getan?" „Vielsafttrank!", presste der eine hervor. „Schokolade!", ergänzte der andere. Severus stutzte. Aber...er hatte heute nur eine Schokolade gegessen und... „In dieser Schokolade war kein Vielsafttrank, das hätte ich bemerkt!" „Nein...wir haben...ihn farblos...!", prustete Fred, wie Severus vermutete. „...und geruchslos, so wie geschmacklos gemacht!" „Geschmacklos ist das richtige Wort hierfür!", wetterte Severus los und wollte die beiden am Kragen packen als er seine neuen kleinen Hände sah und frustriert knurrte. Konnte es denn wahr sein?

Hermine hatte sich das ganze mit angesehen und angehört und trat nun näher, diese schwarzen Roben waren ganz schön warm und schwer! „Und bei mir...?" „Kekse!" Georg wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Verzeih uns Hermine, aber irgendjemand musste die neuen Bonbons testen!" „Aber warum ausgerechnet...Professor Snape und ich?" Die beiden Zwillingsbrüder sahen sich an und dann wieder sie. „Na weil ihr die einzigen Singels seit und es somit keine Verwirrung gibt, oder jedenfalls weniger!" Hermine schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Machen Sie das sofort rückgängig tobte Professor Snape nun neben ihr und sie sah, dass sie wütend ziemlich albern aussah. „Ähm also...nun...!", stammelte Fred, doch etwas nervös. „Das ist nicht möglich?" „Was heißt, 'nicht möglich'?", zischte Snape und funkelte die jungen Männer an. „Wir...haben keinen Gegentrank gebraut, aber Sie könnten doch sicher ganz einfach...!" Unwirsch drehte Snape sich um und Hermine sah diese Geste zum ersten Mal bei sich selbst. „Nein, das kann ich nicht ganz einfach. Es würde einen Monat dauern diesen Trank zu brauen." „Oh.", kam es von den Weasley Zwillingen bedrückt. „Das lohnt sich ja nicht, der Vielsafttrank müsste doch nach ein paar Stunden die Wirkung verlieren!", meinte Hermine. „Hoffen wir es!", knurrte Snape noch, dann verließ er den Raum.

Hermine stand nun im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und Sirius kam auf sie zu. „Na? Wie ist es so in Schnieffelus Körper zu stecken? Fühlst du dich unsauber? Oder...behaart?" „Das scheint dich ja brennend zu interessieren!", giftete Hermine und folgte dann ihrem Professor um in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Hermine hatte keine Lust am Weihnachtsessen teil zu nehmen, allerdings konnte sie mit diesem Aussehen auch nicht zurück zu ihren Eltern. Also würde sie den Abend wohl oder übel in ihrem Zimmer verbringen müssen. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und wollte sich auf ihr Bett werfen, da machten ihr allerdings die Roben ein Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin. Wütend zerrte sie an dem schwarzen Stoff und ... Plötzlich fiel es ihr auf. Wenn man Vielsafttrank zu sich nahm, bekam man zwar den Körper des anderen aber nicht dessen Kleidung. Die Weasleys hatten den Trank verbessert und anscheinend die Kekse mit einem weiteren Zauber belegt, der ihr auch seine Kleidung gegeben hatte. Sie warf die Roben achtlos zu Boden und wollte sich nieder legen. Als sie den Druck auf der Balse spürte, eine unangenehme Wärme stieg ihr in die Wangen. Wie sollte sie das denn jetzt machen? Sie versuchte eine halbe Stunde lang den Drang zu unterdrücken, doch so langsam schmerzte es und sie musste wirklich dringend!

Also stand sie auf und ging hinüber ins Bad. Dort stand sie kurz mit sich ringend vor der Toilette, biss dann aber die Zähne zusammen und zog sich die Hose mit Boxershorts runter. Sie wollte 'es' auf gar keinen Fall berühren! Und so stützte sie die Hände an die Wand über der Toilette, sah stur zur Seite und hoffte, dass sie traf. Sie hörte es plätschern und zog die Hose wieder nach oben, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie seufzte erleichtert, das ging doch eigentlich ganz gut! Als sie das Bad jedoch wieder verlassen wollte, stand sie vor dem Spiegel. Sie sah sich an und musste feststellen, dass Professor Snape ohne Robe bei weitem nicht so grimmig wirkte. Er hatte ja immer eine imposante Figur abgegeben, aber im Sinne von einschüchternd, nicht von...attraktiv! Ja, er war attraktiv, anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Er hatte breite Schultern, ein schmales Gesicht, umramt von schwarzem Haar und seine Beine schienen gut durch trainiert. Wahrscheinlich durch die vielen endlosen Kontrollgänge durchs Schloss!

Sie grinste, wie eine Fledermaus war er schon zu ihrer Schulzeit durchs Schloss gewandert! Dann setzte sie ihre Betrachtung fort...ob sie es wagen konnte? Sie rang mit sich, sollte sie wirklich? Ihre Wangen brannten, es war so verlockend. Er würde es sicherlich nie erfahren! Und so öffnete sie die Knöpfe des Hemdes, als sie den letzten aus dem Loch befreite eröffnete der weiße Stoff ein Bild, dass sie nicht erwartet hätte. Auf dem muskulösen Bauch des Tränkemeisters prangte ein Tattoo! Eine schwarze Schlange, wie überaus passend, fand Hermine. Sie strich ehrfurchtsvoll darüber und kicherte leicht nervös. Sie berührte hier ihren Professor...also eigentlich sich selbst aber... Drachenmist, das war so verwirrend!

Ohne weiter zu überlegen ließ sie das Hemd nun völlig zu Boden fallen und suchte im Spiegel nach weiteren Tatoos in dem sie sich drehte und wendete. Aber außer des Dunklen Mals, welches stark verblasst an seinem Arm nur sehr schwer zu erkennen war, schließlich hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gebrannt, Voldemort war schließlich tot, entdeckte sie keines mehr. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das enttäuschte, schließlich standen Snape Tattoos außerordentlich gut, wie sie fand. Was wenn er an den Beinen... Sie musste es wissen, jahrelang war er ihr Lehrer gewesen! Und sie hatte nie ein Tattoo bemerkt! Vielleicht hatte er sie damals ja auch nicht gar nicht gehabt. Sie öffnete also erneut den Knopf der Hose und ließ sie zu Boden sinken, dann stieg sie hinaus. An der Vorderseite seiner Beine konnte sie kein Tattoo finden, also drehte sie sich ein wenig, doch auch hinten war alles blaß und bilderlos. Ihr Blick wanderte etwas höher...zu seinem wirklich sehr...sehr...sehr gut geformten Hintern. Durfte ein Mann mit 46 überhaupt noch so gut aussehen? Zu dem er auch noch vor einiger Zeit ihr Lehrer gewesen war. Sie seufzte und ließ die Kleidung auf dem Boden liegen, sie würde nun schlafen gehen!

Den Flur hinunter war ebenfalls in einem Zimmer das Licht an, da auch dieser Bewohner keinen Drang verspürte zum Essen zu gehen. So ein verdammter Mist! Severus saß auf seinem Bett in Miss Grangers Körper und zerbrach sich den Kopf wie er die Wirkung schneller aufheben konnte, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Er seufzte und ließ sich zurück fallen, da zwickte ihn etwas unnatürlich fest in eine sehr pikante Stelle. Er fuhr hoch, was war das? Severus griff mit der Hand ungeniert an seine, also eigentlich an Miss Grangers Hinterteil und erfühlte...einen...Tanga! Er keuchte, diese kleine Miss Know-It-All trug einen Tanga? Zu Weihnachten? Bei einem Familienfest? Was sollte er davon halten? Und noch viel schlimmer, wie sollte er mit diesem vermaledeiten Ding schlafen? Oder mit diesem unbequemen BH und dem Rock! Er würde sich der Sachen wohl entledigen müssen! Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich in sein Gesicht und er betrat sein Bad um sich vor dem großen Wandspiegel in Position zu stellen. Er zog sich die weiße Bluse über den Kopf und den schwarzen Rock von den weiblichen Hüften. Dann betrachtete er sich ungeniert im Spiegel. Sie hatte einen kleinen Bauch und etwas Hüfte, aber im Grunde fand er so etwas besser, als Magermodels... Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich an den Rücken, doch er konnte den Verschluss des BH's nicht richtig zu fassen bekommen. Wütend holte er seinen Zauberstab, wenn nicht so, dann eben mit Magie. Er ließ den BH verschwinden und sog scharf die Luft ein, ihre Brüste waren perfekt!

Er hatte ja schon oft bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen mit Hasenzähnen und buschigen Haaren von früher war, aber, dass unter ihrer braven Kleidung so etwas steckte... wer hätte das erwartet? Er hob die Hand, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken. War das nicht vielleicht etwas abnormal? Er drehte sich etwas um sich im Profil zu betrachten, als er den Po erblickte, er schluckte hart. Sie sah verdammt heiß aus, durfte eine junge Frau, die einmal seine nervigste Schülerin gewesen war so heiß aussehen? Er klemmte seine Finger unter den Bund des Tangas, eigentlich hatte er nicht hinschauen wollen, aber... er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden, auch wenn er es irgendwo sehr merkwürdig fand sich selbst so zu betrachten, aber eigentlich war er es ja nicht selbst. Er sah an sich hinab und erstarrte...er war...feucht !

Entsetzt floh er aus dem Bad in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und durchwühlte hecktisch seinen Schrank nach sauberen Boxershorts, als er welche gefunden hatte schlüpfte er hinein. Dann ward er sich in sein Bett und zog die Decke über seinen, oder besser Hermines Körper. Verdammt! Wann war sie zu Hermine geworden?

Hermine räkelte sich, war sie etwa so schnell eingeschlafen? Sie schlug die Augen auf und die Bettdecke zurück, dann erstarrte sie wieder, das, was sie dort sah, hatte sie zwar schon einige Male gesehen, aber noch nie bei sich selbst...oder bei Snape! Eine Morgenlatte? Konnte das wahr sein? Sie sprang quiekend auf und rannte ins Bad dort betrachtete sie die Ausbeulung der Hose genauer. Sie war... so fand sie...ziemlich groß! Hermine zog die Shorts herunter, sie musste es jetzt einfach wissen, und schluckte schwer. Oh Merlin! Der Mann war gut bestückt! Doch bevor sie sich näher betrachten konnte, ging ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper und ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich auf dem Duschvorleger wieder, in viel zu großen schwarzen Bohershorts. Nur wenige Sekunden darauf durchdrang ein kurzer Schrei einer männlichen Stimme den Grimmauldplatz 12. Sie stand auf und versuchte dabei die Shorts an ihrem Körper zu lassen, dann stürzte sie in ihr Zimmer, in dem bereits jemand stand; Snape. In ihrer zerfetzten Bluse, dem geplatzten Rock und...mit ihrem Tanga in der Hand. Oh Merlin, Circe und alle Götter, das hatte sie ja völlig vergessen...wieso hatte sie das schreckliche Ding bloß angezogen? Ach ja, damit man auch keine Ränder durch den Rock sah!

Er stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah sie sprachlos an. Sie...war halbnackt. Und er konnte seinen Blick für geraume Zeit nicht von ihren Brüsten lassen. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah ihren Blick. Der genau so seinen Bauch beobachtet hatte. Er sah hinab, sein Tattoo schien sie zu faszinieren. Er warf den Tanga auf den Boden. „Ich hätte gerne meine Roben zurück!", meinte er mit rauer Stimme. Sie nickte und drehte sich um, dabei verlor sie seine Boxershorts, sie hatte vergessen sie fest zu halten. Nun sah er ihre komplette nackte Kehrseite und er musste zugeben, sie hatte seit gestern Abend ihren Reiz nicht verloren. Wie paralysiert schritt er auf sie zu, dann strich er mit einer Hand ihren Rücken hinauf bis zu ihrem Nacken. Er sah, dass seinen Fingern eine Gänsehaut folgte und grinste zufrieden. „Und, haben Sie auch getan, was ich gesagt habe?", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Was...genau meinen Sie, Sir?" „Haben Sie mich auch ja keiner Begutachtung unterzogen?" Sie versteifte sich. „Nein, ich...habe nichts gesehen!" Doch ihre Stimme verriet ihre Lüge. Er strich bis zu ihrem Hintern wieder hinunter und packte dann zu. Das Mädchen quiekte auf. „Wie alt sind Sie, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme schien sie zu fesseln und er genoss es. „27, Sir!" „Und Sie meinen, mit 27 dürfen Sie einen 46 Jahre alten Mann ungeniert betrachten? Noch dazu war ich einmal ihr verhasster Lehrer!" „Das stimmt nicht!" „Lügen Sie nicht so frech!" Er kniff noch einmal zu und sie quiekte erneut. „Ich...ich meinte nicht, dass ich sie nicht betrachtet hätte. Ich bezog mich auf das verhasst! Ich habe sie nicht...gehasst!" „Doch, das haben Sie!" Er lächelte diabolisch, schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt. „Vielleicht ein bisschen, Sir!" „Hasst du mich immer noch?" Sie schluckte, er sah es genau, denn er war ihrem Hals nun sehr, sehr nah! „Nein!", wisperte sie und drehte sich um, so dass sie ihn nun ansah. Er erkannte in ihren Augen ein schelmischen Funkeln und zog eine Braue hoch. „Aber du hast Angst vor mir, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, als sie ihn betrachtete. „Nicht in meiner Bluse und meinem Rock!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ alles verschwinden. Nun standen sie sich nackt gegenüber. Sie schluckte. Er schluckte.

Binnen Sekunden trafen sich ihre Münder und nackte Haut presste sich aneinander. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund hinein, als seine Männlichkeit in ihren Bauch stach, sie griff danach und er zuckte kurz in ihren Händen. „Biest!" „Bastard!", antwortete sie. Dies schien ihn zu animieren und er warf sie regelrecht aufs Bett, so dass es gefährlich knackte. Kurz darauf war er über ihr. Seine Augen schienen Hermine zu verschlingen und sie sah in die schwarzen Seen. Er senkte seine Lippen über ihre Brustwarze und massierte die andere mit der linken Hand. Dann wechselte er und sie quietschte, als er sie kniff. Dann wanderten seine Lippen zu ihrem Bauchnabel, welchen er mit der Zunge ein paar Mal umrundete und dann kurz hinein piekste. Er bekam dafür ein Stöhnen von ihr und fuhr fort bis zu ihrer Scham. Ganz langsam führte er einen Finger ein und sie wandte sich unter ihm. In quälend mäßigem Tempo begann er nun sie mit dem Finger zu verwöhnen und sie krallte sich in sein Haar.

Schließlich schien er genug zu haben, denn er zog sich wieder hoch. Sah sie an. Sie blickte zurück und er positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang, seine samtene Eichel verteilte ihre Nässe und sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, doch er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf und murmelte gegen ihre Lippen: „Sie mich an!" Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und so sahen sie sich in die Augen, während er langsam in sie eindrang und sie ausfüllte. Kurz verharrte er so, dann begann er plötzlich ein schnelles Tempo. Das Geräusch von aufeinander klatschender Haut und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, während er sich schnell und erbarmungslos immer wieder in sie trieb. Hermine keuchte, als er sie auch noch in den Hals biss. Sie machte ein Holkreuz und er schlug eine Hand in ihre Schulter, sie spürte den Schmerz nicht. Dann begann ihr Schoß zu zucken und ihr Muskel schloss sich fest um seinen Schwanz, sie kam mit einem erlösten Schrei, der auch ihn kommen ließ. Noch einmal stieß er in sie, dann ergoss er den heißen Samen in ihren Schoß. Matt kam er auf ihr zum erliegen. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich.

Dann gab es einen lauten Knall und ehe sie begriff, was geschehen war, war er von ihr herunter gerollt und stand nun einen guten Meter entfernt, während ein entsetzter Remus und eine noch entsetztere Tonks in der Tür standen. „Oh nein! Molly? Molly? Ich glaube es ist etwas mit den beiden schief gelaufen, sie sind ganz rot und schwitzen vor Schmerzen und sie sind nackt! Ich glaube es gibt Nebenwirkungen bei dem Vielsafttrank deiner Jungen!" Hermine sah die beiden sprachlos über so viel Missverständnis an. Doch Severus wischte sich nur ein Haar aus dem Gesicht, trat zur Tür und meinte zu den beiden, während er sie schloss: „Nun, heute dürft ihr ausnahmsweise eure Gedanken in die Gosse schicken! Guten Tag!" Dann fiel die Tür ins schloss und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah wie es in seinen Augen funkelte. Hermine legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihren ehemaligen Professor herausfordernd an. „Ist denn der alte Mann schon wieder bereit für eine neu Runde?"


End file.
